Esposos
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Sinceramente, jamás se vio casada. Mucho menos con alguien como él, Senku Ishigami. [Semi-AU]


Si a Kohaku le hubiesen dicho que se casaría, sinceramente, nunca lo hubiese creído. Más bien, miraría mal a esa persona y la amenazaría de retirar lo dicho o decir lo contrario.

Más bien, ella siempre creyó que Ruri y Chrome se casarían, tarde o temprano. Pero lo harían.

Y así pasó.

Fue un día bastante animado y ameno, a decir verdad.

Era feliz por ambos, pues se lo merecían. Y por caprichos del destino, dio la casualidad de que ella, también se casaría. Con Senku Ishigami.

Bastante curioso el cómo se dio, pero, no se quejaba… Era, de alguna manera, gratificante.

Y aunque le daba pena y no quisiese admitirlo, ser reconocida como la esposa de Senku, le hacía sentir bien. Incluso llegaba a sentirse importante.

\- ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio con Senku? – preguntó un día su hermana, mientras remendaba las ropas rasgadas del castaño, por sus expediciones. Kohaku, entretanto, aprendía a remendar ropa, más las de Senku que las suyas.

La miró, parpadeando unos momentos, para luego responder, despreocupada.

\- Todo bien, nada fuera de lo común. Siempre ayudándole en lo que necesita para sus inventos.

Ruri hizo una mueca, poco convencida.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- También hemos hablado de nuestros pensamientos, el futuro, y me ha contado sobre cómo era el mundo antes. – cortó el hilo el hilo al haber hecho el nudo como su hermana y Yuzuriha le habían enseñado. – Aunque, a veces me duermo en medio de la explicación. – extendió la bata en el piso, sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo. – Pero es divertido verlo emocionarse.

\- Mmm, ¿Sólo eso hacen? ¿Nada más?

\- Pues… Senku no es la persona más amorosa, Ruri-nee, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno… Por un momento pensé que tal vez… Habían consumado su matrimonio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Consumar?

Ruri enrojeció levemente, sonriendo nerviosa.

\- Sí, que tú y Senku… Ya habían intimado.

Intimado… Intimado… Ella y Senku… Oh.

\- No, no, no. En absoluto, Ruri-nee. Pero, ¿Eso es importante?

\- Bueno, supongo que padre querría nietos. Sobre todo, viniendo del jefe de la aldea.

Sinceramente, no se veía con hijos, y tampoco creía que Senku quisiera hijos. Puso una mueca pensativa, mirándola.

\- No estoy segura que Senku quiera. Tampoco estoy segura de ser una buena madre… Con trabajo y estoy aprendiendo a ser más dedicada a las labores del hogar y fijarme más en mi persona.

Aunque Senku nunca se lo pidió, pues él sabía cómo era ella, y así la quería. Tampoco le iba a pedir que cambiara.

Y eso de las labores del hogar, era porque no quería dejarle todo a él, quería ser de ayuda y no solamente en fuerza o destreza. Y lo del aspecto, era para cuidarse, aunque sea un poco.

Ruri le sonrió comprensiva, tomando su mano.

\- Las labores del hogar lo haces porque quieres ayudarlo más de lo que ya haces, además de alivianar su carga cuando llega cansado de hacer cada invento… Y con lo de ser padres, no les estoy diciendo que deben serlo de repente, todo tiene su tiempo Kohaku. Así como hay tiempo para sembrar y cosechar, lo hay para planificar y tener.

Kohaku sonrió, su hermana era muy lista.

\- Neh, Ruri-nee, ¿Acaso quieres tener una familia con Chrome?

Su hermana enrojeció.

\- Ehhh, bueno… E-Es un poco complicado, si después de todo, c-confesarnos nos tomó tiempo, el tener una familia…

\- Yo creo que Ruri-nee sería una madre fabulosa.

Ruri rió, ruborizada.

\- Quisiera tener mi propia familia, sí. Pero, eso tendría que hablarlo con Chrome, como tú con Senku.

\- Mmm, si tuviera un hijo, le podría Byakuya. Porque así se llamaba el papá adoptivo de Senku… Sería una manera de honrarlo… Como, agradecerle por cuidar de Senku. – sonrió, con suavidad. Algo que su hermana notó.

Su hermana y cuñado no serían amorosos entre sí, pero, sí llegaban a tener esos pequeños momentos de apreciación y cariño hacia el otro. Y eso era algo que le alegraba a Ruri.

\- Es una grandiosa idea.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Pienso que Senku lo apreciaría.

Kohaku sonrió, ya quería contárselo y ver qué pensaba. Tomó la bata de Senku y las demás prendas de ropa, despidiéndose de su hermana y yéndose directo a su casa.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de verlo en casa, sobre todo, echado en la cama que ambos compartían. Sí, en un principio fue extraño dormir juntos e incómodo, pero, lentamente fueron acoplándose al otro. Llegando incluso a dormir abrazados, inconscientemente.

Guardó las prendas rápidamente, y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo.

\- Llegaste temprano.

\- Terminamos más pronto de lo esperado, además de que Chrome quería estar con Ruri en ese momento. – suspiró, exhausto, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. Kohaku sonrió divertida.

\- Es devoto tanto a la ciencia como a su esposa, no sé por qué te sorprende… Neh, Senku.

\- ¿Mh?

\- Ruri me preguntó si he consumado mi matrimonio contigo y… sobre tener una familia. – jugó un rato con su cabello, buscando distraerse. – Le dije que todo iba bien contigo, pese a que no hemos intimado. Y con lo de la familia, me dijo que todo a su tiempo.

\- Estoy seguro, en unos diez billones por ciento, que eso no es todo.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, siempre tenía que ser un sabelotodo.

\- Sí… Senku, si tuviéramos un hijo, un varón, quisiera que se llamara Byakuya. – confesó, ruborizándose. Más al notar cómo Senku se quita el brazo de la cara para mirarla con atención, poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa. – Quisiera que tuviera el nombre de tu papá porque, sé que es importante para ti, aunque casi no lo expreses. Y también porque… Me siento agradecida con él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- P-Porque cuidó de ti, y… - le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo en voz alta, más al tener sus orbes carmín sobre ella. Miró hacia otra parte, tratando de ignorar su intensa mirada. – Y…

\- Leona, sólo dilo.

\- … Y porque gracias a eso, pude conocerte. – hundió su cara en la almohada, tratando de ignorar el intenso rubor en su rostro y orejas.

Senku sintió un calorcito en sus mejillas, además de sentir cómo su corazón se saltó un latido.

Eran tan contadas las veces que era sinceros con el otro, en cuanto a sentimientos. Pero igualmente, era momentos valiosos entre ambos.

Ishigami con su brazo la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola chillar un momento, además de aumentar su rubor. Aunque se calmó al sentir cómo él pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

Zafiro y carmín se encontraron.

\- Es un lindo detalle de tu parte, Kohaku… Gracias.

_También estoy agradecido de conocerte._

La rubia sonrió, acostando su cabeza en su pecho, permitiéndose disfrutar del sonido del corazón del albino. Hizo un pequeño mohín.

\- ¿Me dirás la verdadera razón de por qué llegaste temprano a casa?

\- ¿Debe de haber una razón además de querer descansar?

\- La hay, ¿No?

Él cerró los ojos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

\- Si la hay, no te la diré.

\- ¡Senku! – él rió, haciéndola enfurruñar, posicionándose sobre él, como una niña a la que se le está negando su capricho. - ¡Dime!

\- Ni con tus dotes de leona lo harás.

\- ¿Me estás retando, Senku Ishigami? – acercó su rostro al suyo, tratando de verse amenazante. Aunque solamente hizo sonreír al albino divertido.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes, señora Ishigami.

Y lo que ocurrió, es otra historia.


End file.
